Heaven's Wine
by dushanti
Summary: They set the wheels in motion and now they are hurtling towards the end at neck-breaking speed. How did it begin? It began as a taste of heaven’s wine. How will it end?


**Title: **Heaven's Wine ((1?))  
**Author Name:** dushanti  
**Author Email:** Romance  
**Sub-Category:** Angst  
**Keywords: **AU Harry Draco Slash  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**Summary:** They set the wheels in motion and now they are hurtling towards the end at neck-breaking speed. How did it begin? It began as a taste of heaven's wine. How will it end?

**Disclaimer:** _And they say that denial is just a river in Egypt. _Whilst I lay my claims to the throne of the Queen of Denial, even in my most delusional state, I can not profess to be a British, Anglo-Saxon woman who goes by the name of J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes: **This is SLASH. Male on male action. If this offends you, I suggest you press the "back" button because this is your last chance to bugger off.

**Heaven's Wine**

**_Prologue: And So It Begins. _**

The photograph lay snuggled between the pages of_ Potente Potions, Poisons and their Antidotes_, his fingertips, almost reverently, caressed its tattered corners, the movement bringing a small, sad smile onto his face. The action did not go unnoticed, the bushy-haired girl seated beside him cocked her eyebrow in a quizzical manner but her silent inquiries were met with a sharp shake of the head, one that brooked no further questions. She sighed, knowing that he had his heart set, but in almost irony, that which drove him to this ludicrous idea is also the only factor that may hold him back.

"Mr Potter." a voice broke through his thoughts and as he wrenched himself out of his daydreams, his heart sank, knowing the relentless man would make him pay dearly for his lack of attention. "It seems Mr Potter is feeling homesick already. Perhaps he misses the attention he has surely received from his numerous fans." The usual sniggering from the Slytherin side of the classroom was noticeably absent, making the new found unity between the houses glaringly obvious.

"Sorry Professor Snape," he mumbled, trying to inject the right amount of humility into his voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inattention during class and detention tonight at 8pm. Class dismissed." With an exaggerated swish of his robes, he swept his booked under his arm and strode out of the classroom, leaving behind the students, who began noisily packing away their books while discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend. Amidst the excited chatter of the seventh year students, Harry Potter, boy saviour of the Wizarding World, hurriedly gathered his books into his satchel and with a quick goodbye to his best friends, scurried out of the classroom without a backward glance.

-

Draco Malfoy stood waiting anxiously under the shelter on the platform of Hogsmeade Station, the rain pouring down in a thunderous frenzy, as though berating him for the crazy plan he had concocted and had set in moti0n. He clutched the hood of his cloak tightly around his face, hoping to obscure as much as possible of his easily recognizable face from the other waiting passengers. His eyes darted back and forth, frantically searching for another person clad in similar, inconspicuous black robes, fervently praying that his carefully calculated plan doesn't fall apart almost as soon as it had begun.

The chugging, gurgling sounds announced the arrival of the train and Draco almost cried with relief when he spotted the familiar figure stumbling onto the platform. He raised his hand slightly in something akin to a wave, and gathering up his small bag, he boarded the train. He immediately found an empty compartment, closed the door behind him and removed his clothing, exchanging them for some stylish Muggle clothing; a button-d0wn black shirt and a pair of hip-hugging black trousers. After stuffing his discarded robes under one of the seats, he swung his bag over one shoulder and began walking down the corridor.

Almost immediately, he was roughly yanked into another compartment, and in an instant, the door was locked and he found himself pressed against the hard wooden door, the doorknob digging into the small of his back. He tensed, hand hovering over his wand pocket but the warm arm snaking around his waist caused him to relax slightly and accept the kiss being pressed against the corner of his mouth. He sighed against the lips as they gently sucked and nibbled his bottom lip, his hands softly tracing patterns across the back of the body in his arms.

"You turned up," he murmured against Draco's lips. It wasn't uttered with any shock or surprise, merely a statement to him to assure himself it was real.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Draco replied. He put his hands on the other boy's taut hips, pulling the body closer against his so the lower halves of their bodies were touching as intimately as possible through the layers of clothing.

"No."

"Good, Potter."


End file.
